


Untitled Weiß Kruez Fic

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: if you're expecting a Yaoi ficcie with 1 or 2 of the boys, think again! A female vigilante catches the eye of one of the Weiss boys as well as a Schwartz boy.





	Untitled Weiß Kruez Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written sooo long ago when I was still a newbie author so it'll probably be mary sueish.

            "Weiß, I have a job for you," said the dimly lit man on the videotape. A picture of four women appeared on the screen. A blonde, a redhead and two brunettes. All ranging from the ages of thirty something to about sixteen. "These women are members of an insurgent group of vigilantes known as Freiheit(German for Liberty)." Persia continued. The picture changed again, this time focusing on one of the brunettes. She had chestnut hair with auburn highlights and silver blue eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks. She seemed to be about Omi's age.

            The blond boy felt a blush creep on his face, grateful that Manx had shut the lights off. 'She's cute,' he thought.

            "This is Boudicca, the last remaining member. Her name is Jenova Icene. The other three we believe have been murdered by Schwarz. We believe that she may have information that will lead to the end of Reiji Takatori. I want you to find her before Schwarz does and bring her to the base. Manx will take care of the rest. White hunters, hunt the dark beasts of the future." The video ended and the lights came back on.

            Yohji looked at the photo in the information packet red haired woman handed him. "I'm out. You know my policy, Manx," he said wrapping an arm around her waist. "I only take missions if the girl's over eighteen."

            Aya snorted. "I'm in," he said coldly before going back to the flower shop. No one was surprised that the redhead would snap up such an easy mission. If it involved Takatori, Aya was always the first one to volunteer.

            "Guess I'm in too," Ken said shrugging his shoulders. "Oi Omitchi, you can find 'er right?"

            The blond started out of a daydream involving their latest target. "Wha? Oh yeah. I'll check the usual databases."

            "Little kitten's got a crush," the brown haired boy said making Omi blush.

            "Ken-kun!"

            "Don't blame ya pal. She is a cutie."

 

            Jenova ran as fast as she could, using the crowded streets both as cover for her and an obstacle for her pursuers. She had no idea how they found her so quick, but she knew that if they caught her, she was as dead as her former comrades and the information she and the others had hacked from Takatori, would be back in their hands.

            She had been hiding out in one of Freiheit's many safe houses on the outskirts of the city. All was well for the first week until the supplies began to run out. They hadn't used this one for a while and thus wasn't as well stocked as some of the others. That was why she had dared to venture out to the city.

            Schwarz had found her as she was about to drive off on Revere's motorcycle after placing the supplies in the sidecar.

            Ducking into the nearest dark alley, she fell against the wall, heaving for breath. "Guten tag liebchen(Good Day, Sweetheart)" a slightly nasal voice said entering the alley. Looking up, she saw the red haired man who had murdered Revere, her best friend.

            "You bloody kraut bastard!" Jenova yelled. The British girl raised her hand, bending her wrist downwards, the wrist crossbow she always carried with her pointing at Schuldich's heart.

            "Ach, such harsh words, liebchen," he said slowly advancing.

            "I'm warning you, not another step." The Schwarz member chuckled then did just that. Jenova pressed the trigger with the heel of her hand and sent the dart at him. However, it missed its target due to the girl's shaking.

            "You'd better watch it with that," he said teasing her, "someone could get hurt." She fumbled through her pockets and pulled out another dart, but seemed unable to load it right. Schuldich kept advancing until he was right on top of her. "Time's up, liebchen."

            "Stop calling me that! I’m not your sweetheart!" Schuldich smiled evilly then kissed her on the lips before shutting her mind down with his powers. "Tsk. This one hardly put up a fight," he said picking her up and carrying her to the waiting limo.

 

            Omi swore as he watched the Schwarz member carry the British girl away. He'd been out delivering flowers for Momoe when he saw a familiar auburn haired girl run past her. He'd seen Schwarz mulling about the neighborhood and been keeping a sharp eye on them. He went to the nearest pay phone and dialed the number for the Koneko no Sumu.

            "Aya-kun, I've got bad news. Schwarz has the target." There was a softly muttered curse on the other end then the loud slamming of the receiver as the other Weiß member hung up. Sighing, Omi hung up his end and headed back towards the flower shop. Previous encounters with Schwarz taught him that it was useless to go against all four of them alone.

 

            Meanwhile, at the Schwarz headquarters, Jenova woke to find herself tied to a rather hard chair in the middle of a stark white room. A white haired man with an eyepatch over one eye stood over her. "So ye finally woke up, eh?" he said, licking his knife.

            She was frightened out of her wits, but knew better than let someone like him see that. Instead, she glared at the Irishman. "Ye can tell us what ye did with the disks, or ye could let me have a wee bit of fun. The choice is yers," he said running the flat of the blade against her freckled cheek.

            "I’m not telling you anything!" she said, hoping she didn't sound as scared as she was. She'd seen what he'd done to Bastille before killing her and it wasn't pretty.

            "Oh good." Farfarello flipped the blade over and ran the sharp edge along her skin. A deep cut appeared along her jawline, but not too deep as to permanently scar her. The Irishman had thought her face was rather cute and didn't want to scar it too much just yet. "Ye wanna try that again?" he asked running his tongue first along the knife again then along the cut.

            The British girl spat in his face. "Go to hell you bastard!"

            Farfarello laughed. "Already been there, luv," he said running the blade along her thigh. That made her squirm. She wanted to kick him, but her legs were tied to the chair as well. "Yer a brave lass, but ye'll scream just like yer pals when we're through with ye." The knife cut the entire length of her leg, cutting deep into the soft flesh and she let out a hiss of pain.

            After giving his beloved knife a lick, Farfarello started on Jenova's leg moving from the ankle up to the thigh, just below her plaid miniskirt. The British girl was beginning to get sick from watching the Schwarz member lick her leg as if she were some cheap whore.

            "Still don't wanna talk?" he asked. She closed her eyes not able to stand the sight of him any more. "Suit yerself, luv." With that the white haired man began to slowly undo the buttons of her blouse with the knife not caring if he cut her. He was about to do the same to her bra, when someone entered the room.

            "That's enough, Farf. I can handle her," said Schuldich.

            "Crawford told me to interrogate her, butt out Schuldich," Farfarello said, irritated that his play had been interrupted.

            "Yeah? It looks like your methods haven't worked yet have they?" The redhead smirked.

            "F%^ you!" he shot back. "Ye think ye c'n do better?"

            "As a matter of fact I can."

            "Well, yer welcome to try!" Farfarello stormed from the room. "Just save some for me, or ye'll regret it."

            "Ch' teme," the German muttered under his breath. "Looks like it's just you and me, liebchen," he said approaching the bound girl. Jenova had opened her eyes when she heard the door slam shut only to wish she'd kept them shut. The redhead clucked his tongue when he saw what Farfarello had done to her leg. "That's probably gonna leave a scar."

            The British girl spat in his face. Chuckling, Schuldich wiped his face with the back of his hand. "You're still willing to fight this time? Good I like a spunky girl." The German ran a hand along her undamaged thigh. She'd kick him, but since her ankles were tied to the chair's legs, she did the next best thing. She bit hard on the tongue invading her mouth.

            Hissing in pain, he slapped her blood free cheek. "Keep fighting me, liebchen. I don't mind." The Schwarz member pushed her ruined blouse open and began to roughly squeeze her breasts, making her cry out.

            'Dear God, please help me!' she said in her mind.

            <I don't think he's listening, liebchen> he taunted. As he started kissing her again, he pushed his mind further into hers, searching for the information they needed. When he felt her push back, he smiled. He loved a good challenge and this Freiheit girl was proving to be quite a one. <You're getting better at this, eh liebchen?> he sent her.

            <Sod off!> she sent back along with various references to his parentage.

            <That's fine if you don't wanna talk, liebchen. I'm not really in the mood for talking myself.> He was about to push his mind against the block she'd put up again when a knock on the door interrupted him. <Go away Nagi! I'm busy!> he sent to the dark haired boy on the other side.

            "I'm sorry Schuldich-san, but Takatori-sama called and Crawford-san is out now -"

            Sighing the German opened the door. "All right, kid. I get the picture."

            'This'd better not be about the girl,' he thought as he left for the other side of the complex.

            Once he was certain the German wasn't going to return anytime soon, Nagi opened the door quietly. He frowned when he saw the blood covered skin he'd been admiring earlier.

            "D-Don't you dare try anything!," Jenova said, her voice starting to shake from her stressful ordeal.

            "Shh, Boudicca-san. I'm not going to hurt you." Using his powers, the youngest Schwarz member released the British girl from the chair. She looked at him warily as she rubbed her chafed wrists and ankles. The Japanese boy took out a handkerchief and began to wipe her face, making her flinch a little.

            "T-Thank you," she said softly. Nagi nodded, blushing slightly. Even cut, she was still cute.

            "Forgive me," he said as he gingerly brushed a hand against her neck. She slumped forward into his arms. Using his powers to open the door as he carried her, he moved stealthily and quietly towards the exit. He prayed that none of his fellow teammates would catch him, because if they did, they both would be as dead as the other Freiheit women.

 

            Omi watched with the other Weiß members as the youngest of their enemies emerged from the Takatori complex carrying a limp bundle.

            "Shimatta! We're too late!" Ken said hitting the wall beside him.

            "We'd better not be," Aya said, remembering how he failed to protect his own sister.

            "It might not even be the girl," Yohji piped up. Omi hoped the older blond was right.

            "I'll follow him. Make sure it isn't her," the youngest boy said anxious to find out what was going on. He had to know if the bundle Nagi was carrying their target or not.

            "Whoah, kid, not so fast," Ken said pulling the younger blond back into the shadows. "I'll go with ya."

            "Let him go, Ken," the redhead said, sensing his teammate's growing anxiety. Like Ken, he too had noticed his infatuation with the Freiheit girl.

            "Aya!!" Ken and Yohji said in unison.

            "He's dealt with him before. Besides it'll be easier if only one of us goes."

            "Demo -" the brown haired boy protested again.

            "I'll be all right Ken-kun. I know enough to call if there's trouble," Omi replied then went off in pursuit of Nagi.

            "Anything happens to him, I'll hold you responsible, Aya," Ken muttered. The older boy just stood silently against the wall, ignoring him, lost in his own thoughts.

 

            Jenova opened her eyes to find herself in a very Spartan apartment. She had been lying on a futon. Looking down, she saw that her leg was wrapped in bandages, blood seeping through a bit. Feeling her cheek, she found that it too had been bandaged.

            Seeing that she was now awake, Nagi closed the book he'd been reading. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

            Within seconds she was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Glaring at him, she said, "I'm not some whore you can treat like a sack of potatoes!" she yelled.

            "I'm sorry for that," the black haired boy apologized, "It was the only way I could get you out of there without making too much noise." Sensing her doubt, he felt angry at the others for treating her so badly. True she was an enemy, and pretty - he forced that thought out of his mind - but to treat her like some street whore was unforgivable. "Please believe me. I only bandaged your wounds, nothing else.

            She looked at the boy skeptically. "You... you did this?" she asked pointing to her wrapped leg.

            "Hai."

            "Nothing else?" she asked getting off of him.

            "I'm not like  _them_ ," he said, vowing to hurt Schuldich and Farfarello for what they did. "I don't approve of using rape to get information."

            "I guess I owe you then," she said frantically trying to get her blouse to stay closed.

            "Here," he said handing her his school uniform jacket.

            "Thank you," she replied, gratefully accepting the top and putting it on. "So how do I look?" she asked, a tiny bit of mirth returning to her eyes.

            Nagi blushed. She looked silly in his uniform jacket and her plaid skirt, but he couldn't help but think how cute the brown freckles made her look. "Kawaii," he murmured softly.

            Jenova blushed now. She couldn't get used to being told she was cute. Of course her friends and many of the guys on the streets had constantly told her, but she still got embarrassed when someone expressed their interest. "T-Thank you. Your not so bad yourself," she blurted. Realizing she'd said it out loud she quickly covered her mouth.

            "Thank you," Nagi said blushing even redder. "It's not too often a girl says she likes me." He remembered Tot and how happy she'd been when he used his powers to make the sakura blossoms swirl around them.

            "You’ve gotta be joshin’ me," the British girl said laughing. "You’re just too cute to be single." Nagi continued to blush. "What's your name?"

            "N-Naoe. Naoe Nagi desu," he replied, wishing he could be more suave like Crawford.

            "Nice to meet you, Nagi. You can call me Jen. That's what my friends used to call me." A sad look came on her face. Then she mentally kicked herself in the head. 'Oi Jen, girl what’s wrong with you?! Here you are in a strange place with one of those b@$^@%&s who killed your friends and you’re acting like he’s an old school chum or something!'

            "I'm sorry about your friends, Jen-san. But you did steal that information from us."

            "That's no reason for killing people!!" She lunged at him again, fist aimed for his face. However, due to the loss of blood, she felt dizzy and fell on top of the youngest Schwarz member knocking him to the floor again.

            Before either realized what happened, their lips brushed against either in the briefest of kisses. Nagi unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back for another kiss. The redhead struggled for a few minutes then relaxed as her hormones kicked in. Besides this Nagi was a good kisser.

            Just as it was about to get interesting, the door burst open. Jenova crawled off the Schwarz boy with lightning speed and backed away. Nagi fearing the others had found him, gathered his powers only to be surprised by the sight of a very red faced Omi Tsukiyono.

            Recovering from her initial shock, Jenova lunged at the intruder. "No, wait! I'm -" Omi found himself lying on the floor, his throat in a death grip.

            "Jen-san. Let him go. He's not one of us," Nagi said trying to calm the British girl down.

            "Just who are you?" she said releasing the hold slightly.

            "I-I'm a friend," Omi choked out. "I-I came to save you." He blushed remembering what he'd seen as he burst in.

            "Well, it's about bloody time," she said smirking. She looked at Nagi who had a strange look on his face. "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this, Na-kun," she said placing a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder.

            "Me too, Jen-san." He turned away from her, not wanting for her to see the tears forming in his eyes. "Get her out of here, Bombay," he said tightly, "before the others show up."

            "Um, are you all right miss?" Omi asked helping her stand when she felt another dizzy spell come on.

            "Yeah, just a tad bit dizzy," she replied, blushing when her hormones kicked in again as the blond boy wrapped an arm around her.

            "You sure? I can carry you if you'd like." Was he blushing? Jenova smiled at her latest savior's awkwardness.

            "No, it's ok. Though I wouldn’t mind much if I had such a cute knight looking after me," she giggled making the Weiß member blush even more. "I really am sorry Na-chan!" she called as Omi carefully led the British girl out of the apartment.

 

            "I'm going!" Omi called as he left the Koneko no Sumu.

            "Have a good time Omi-san!" Aya's sister called as she helped her brother put away some of the remaining roses.

            "Don't do anything I wouldn't," Yohji said with a wink.

            "Yohji!!!!" the others said, the younger blond blushing the most.

            Shaking his head, Omi left the flower shop gingerly clutching the bouquet of Sakura blossoms.

            A few minutes later he stood outside the movie theater watching for a particular head of auburn hair. "Oi Omitchi!!!" Turning he saw Jenova running up to him. She was dressed in tight jeans and a short green T-shirt which exposed her mid-drift. "Guess who I ran into!" Nagi's wrist was clasped tightly in the British girl's hand.

            "Konnichi wa, Nagi-kun," Omi said smiling at how embarrassed the former Schwarz member looked.

            It had been a few weeks since the fall of Reiji Takatori's criminal empire and Schwarz had disappeared from the face of the earth. Nagi was unsure as how to act around the Weiß boy.

            "K-Konnichi wa, Omi-kun," he said. "Um, I think I'd better be going. You and Jen-san must be on a date."

            "Nonsense!" Jenova said, grabbing hold of the dark haired boy again. "You’re going to see the movie with us and that's that!"

            Omi looked a bit crestfallen, he'd been looking forward to being alone with the former Freiheit girl in the dark movie theater. "Oi Omitchi, what's wrong?" she asked noticing her boyfriend's silence. "Oh! Are those for me?" She snatched the Sakura blossoms from the blond's hands. "You shouldn't have and they're my favorite too!" She planted a kiss on his lips then took one of the flowers and put in behind her ear.

            "Well, we'd better be going in, ne? I don't want to miss a single scary moment!" With that the rather excitable British girl pulled both boys into the theater.

            During the movie, Jenova and Omi kissed a little then as soon as she got scared, she latched herself onto one of the boys giving each a turn. Despite the jealousy they were feeling, Omi and Nagi found themselves enjoying their 'date.'

            Later, all three shared an enormous banana split. "Now  _that_  was a banana split," Jenova said licking her lips, which were sticky from the ice cream.

            "I had a good time, Jen-san," Nagi said getting up to leave.

            "I'm glad you did, luv. I'll see you later, ne?" Jenova gave the former Schwarz boy a kiss, tasting the ice cream on his lips.

            "Jen!!" Omi cried, jealous that she was kissing someone else.

            "Awwww, poor Omitchi. You getting jealous?" she asked with a hint of mischief. "Let me kiss it better." Before Omi could protest, the British girl kissed him passionately letting him explore her mouth.

            Blushing, Nagi smiled sadly as he watched the girl he'd fallen in love with weeks earlier enjoy herself. "I mean it Na-chan, I'd like to see you again." She gave him one last kiss goodbye. "Call me sometime," she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

            Omi was about to sneak away, believing his girlfriend had grown tired of him. "And just where do you think you’re running off to mister?" The former vigilante grabbed her blond boyfriend and pulled him close.

            "Jen," he started, too scared to ask.

            "I still love you, Omitchi. It's just that -" She paused. She had to find a way to put it so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "How can I put this. I-I have feelings for Nagi-chan too." Omi bowed his head. "Can't I love the both of you?" she asked seeing his doleful look. "I want you Omitchi, but I want Nagi too. It's so bloody confusing."

            "Jen, do... do you really still love me?"

            "Yeah, 'course I do!" She hugged him tightly, putting her head on his shoulder. "But I-"

            "Shh, I understand. I'll try not to get too jealous," he said brushing her soft hair.

            "You’re always such a knight!" Jenova kissed her beloved boyfriend one more time before letting him walk her home.

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'd like to say that none of the characters are mine. Just Jenova and the Freiheit girls. Second, I've only seen a handful of episodes so I took a lot of liberty with the guys. Also I greatly apologize for this steaming pile of poo.


End file.
